oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Falador farm
The Falador farm is a large structure south of the pristine city of Falador. It has many purposes and functions. Location The farm is in some sort the crossroads of Asgarnia. It has a convenient location, near Draynor Village, Falador, Port Sarim, and Rimmington. There are several ways to reach the farm. *Use the Explorer's ring 2 and up from the Lumbridge & Draynor Diary to teleport to the farm patch. *Use Falador teleport and run south to the farm. *charter a ship to Port Sarim and run north. *If players have their house in Rimmington, they can teleport to house and run to the farm. *If players have a Spirit tree grown in Port Sarim, they can teleport there and run north. Combat training The farm is a good location for many low-levelled players to train while earning a modest profit from drops received. Of particular note are feathers, which are valued for their use in Fletching and Fishing, and bones, which can be buried to obtain Prayer experience. If that isn't enough, there is also a large pasture containing several cows, which will all drop raw beef, bones, and their prized cowhides. The meat can be cooked in Falador or on a fire to be used as food, the bones buried, and the cowhides tanned and used for Crafting. If players don't wish to cook the meat for food, they can also eat the cabbages that spawn in the patch nearby. Farming The main focus of the farm is most likely the Farming patches, which are used to grow crops. Found in the north-eastern edge of the farm, there is a herb, flower, and two allotment patches that can be used to train. Also, a tool leprechaun will store various farming tools for you, and there is a compost bin nearby that can be used to make compost, supercompost, ultracompost or rotten tomatoes. Elstan will watch over your crops for you if you pay him. The tool leprechaun is a little different from the other leprechauns found everywhere, as she will not note any cabbages for you. Besides that, Sarah nearby will sell players various farming items, such as sacks and baskets. Other facilities *Besides the aforementioned facilities, the farm also has a loom, which can be used to created certain items using the crafting skill. *There are three or four Yew trees found past the northern fence of the farm. High levelled lumberjacks can cut these down for woodcutting experience. Quests *During the Garden of Tranquillity, players have to talk to Elstan, and ask him for Delphinium seeds, which he will give in exchange for some Marigolds the player has grown. *During Fairytale I - Growing Pains, Elstan can be asked for information. *While it's not required, during Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, players can talk to the gardener while the Kelda hops are growing to receive a letter to take to Elstan. After doing so, players will receive two Marrentill seeds. Trivia *Because of the cabbage patch nearby, the farm's tool leprechaun will not note cabbages, as he will exclaim, "A cabbage? Don't ye go showing me yer cabbage; this whole farm stinks of the things! Take it away and get it exchanged somewhere else." This has probably been placed there by Jagex to stop players from using him to obtain massive amounts of cabbages. Category:Asgarnia Category:Farming